


他的证明

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [85]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	他的证明

实习记者第一份工作就是去采访料很多但是脾气很大非常难搞的Guti。他费了好大力气才挤到Guti身边。金发男人穿着休闲西装，系着一条亮粉领带，皮鞋擦得比宴会上的盘子还干净。

大明星举手投足都是潇洒，Raul咽了咽口水，拿出了娱乐新闻记者的自觉，直接问道："Guti先生，听说你秘密结婚了，这是真的吗？"

Guti垂下眼睛看着他，露出了一个迷死人不偿命的微笑："当然是假的。如果我结婚了，肯定会告诉你的。"

为什么要告诉我？Raul一下子没反应过来，他对着话筒大声说："但是大家都不相信，你要怎么证明？"

快点，快点，他在内心尖叫，快点爆出一些能让他回去写篇好稿子的料，作为他加薪转正的筹码。

Guti撩了一把他的金发，将它们别在了脑后，不着痕迹地凑到年轻记者身边："我现在就可以证明啊。"

他突然间揽住了Raul的脖子，在他的唇边落下了一个轻吻，一瞬间他身上的香水味笼罩了Raul，让小记者忘记了推开他。

这些只发生在电光火石的一瞬间，等Raul回过神来，Guti已经走到大门边，准备离开了。

不知道自己已经成了最大爆料点的Raul傻傻地看着他，大明星转过头又送了他一个飞吻。

END


End file.
